Sprayer
The Sprayer is an upgrade of the Machine Gun which can be selected at Level 45 if the player does not further upgrade at Level 30. It is a final upgrade. Design The Sprayer upgrade sports a circular base with a trapezoidal cannon similar to Machine Gun's, overlapping a longer cylindrical barrel, much like the Hunter and its upgrades. Technical The Sprayer upgrade features an increased rate of fire and increased recoil. It fires in a sequence of 2 bullets, one is normal sized and another is smaller. The big bullet deals the damage of a Machine Gun bullet, and the small one is roughly 8-9 times weaker. However, the big barrel is wide making it less accurate while the small barrel is accurate. Strategy * Strong Against: Ram boosters, and tanks with low penetration and DPS * Weak Against: Sniper branch, if it has low health ; Trapper branch As the Sprayer * Overwhelm enemies with bullet penetration, as the Sprayer's rapid fire, can make for powerful piercing. * Stay away from tanks with fast and sudden bullets, like Sniper and the Assassin upgrades. * Never approach the summoning classes unless aware of how to handle them. * Try to focus more offensively as a Sprayer. On Team Modes, they can be quite an asset. Against the Sprayer * Use a long range tank, and take them out by surprise. * Use another Sprayer, and max out your damage and penetration, as well as your reload if you want a real edge over them. * Use minions of Overseer's branches, and surround them. * Use a Triplet or Penta Shot, as you can spam out a TON of bullets at them. * If you have a Booster, Tri-Angle, or Fighter, stay away from them. * DO NOT go up to a Sprayer with a Lvl 45 regular Tank with Bullet Speed, Damage, Penetration and Reload maxed out. The Bullets might be weak but assuming they did a Glass Cannon build with it, they could kill you very quickly. Trivia * Due to the incredible reload on this a tank with maximized reload and movement speed goes faster than any other normal tank, including a ram build booster. This makes it one of the best classes for scouting (it does not have the health that comes with booster that is required for a good ramming build). * The Sprayer was immediately nerfed after being released, with a barrel firing a small bullet instead of a normal bullet and heavily reduced damage. * The name "Sprayer" is possibly based on its insane reload, most likely to be almost double the reload of a Machine Gun. * The Sprayer was originally a Tier 3 Class, but as from the update from July 31st, the Sprayer is now a Tier 4 Class that still upgrades from the Machine Gun, but at Level 45. ** It is assumed the Sprayer was moved to Tier 4, since having the Hunter and the Sprayer sharing the same class and many similarities but the Sprayer having higher Reload would give the Sprayer a higher advantage. *** This makes the Sprayer and the Triplet the only classes to switch Tiers. **This also makes the Sprayer a 'secret' class like the Smasher, Landmine, Auto Smasher and (formerly) Mega Smasher. Category:Tanks Category:Classes Category:Diep.io Category:Tier 4 Tanks